king_of_thievesfandomcom-20200213-history
Roopa
Roopa was once a Thief King, champion of the Emerald League. He is currently dead and lives in the ghost world, where the player goes after beating Lord Rastin in the Gold League. Story A long time ago he used to be the King of Thieves, but for unknown reasons, probably because of age and/or potion addiction, he died and went to the ghost world. He was later revived by Emperor Lurk. He is an expert in making potions, and an experienced thief. Personality He is absolutely obsessed with potions; he has a potion for any occasion, even a Breakfast Potion! It's likely that his addiction to potions may have had something to do with his death. He doesn't like to talk about how he died, and gets very defensive whenever he is accused of being a potion addict. He is extremely arrogant and believes that anyone who doesn't frequently use potions like he does is "ordinary." Characteristics He has slimy green skin, black eyes, a belt to carry his potions, a golden king crown, a mask, and a blue royal outfit with goldeen buttons and cuffs. He has a thin, long moustache and long dark blue tongue. Quotes Introduction *You're what passes for a King of Thieves these days? Can't say I'm impressed. Back in my day, you wouldn't have been fit to bring me my breakfast booster potion! Well, come on then! Let's see what you can do. Climbing the League * You've heard of me, of course? Roopa the Magnificient, the greatest King of Thieves of all time! * You think you can beat me? With all my superior thieving skills? Good luck there, little nobody! * You look like a thief who enjoys a booster potion or two, am I right? Perhaps we're not so different, you and I. * Don't believe any lies you may have heard about me. That nonsense about me being addicted to booster potions. All lies! * Admit it. You're jealous of me, aren't you? It's understandable. I am so very special. * Just trying out a new formula for one of my favorite booster mixes. Wait till you see the advantage this one is going to give me! * How did I die? What a very rude question to ask! * Are you still trying to win? It's so cute how you keep on trying, despite being so average! * I feel sorry for people like you. Imagine going through life being so ordinary and not special in the slightest! * Addicted? Me? Don't be ridiculous. I could give up my Booster Potions any time I wanted to! * I feel so amazing! Like I could do anything!!! Yes, I have just had another potion. Why do you ask? * Died of drinking too many boosters? Where did you hear that? Lies! All jealous lies!!! * Uuugh...not feeling so good right now. I'm sure I'll feel better after another booster. * I know what you all want - the formula for my special boosters. But you'll never get it. NEVER! * Surprised when I died? You bet I was! I always thought I was too amazingly wonderful to die. Losing League *That was easy. I didn't even need any of my booster potions to beat you! *Pitiful! They brought me back from the dead for this? *They told me you were going to be a challenge. What lies! *You lost again? Wonderful! Let me drink another booster potion to celebrate my victory! * Maybe I should have let you have some of my booster potions. Ha! As if I'd share my secrets with a loser like you! Winning League *You won? Tell me your secret! What special kind of booster potions are you on..!? You p Trivia * He is a ghost thief, introduced with other 4 ghost thieves in update 2.3 of the game. Category:Characters Category:Second League Champions Category:Incompleted